Ivory Love
by April Smith
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. A son of ipswich broke her heart and forced her to leave. Now she's back, is she the same? Why is she back? Does she still love him? Warning: Fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Frosty Return

The rain was pouring as she arrived in front of Spencer dormitory

Disclaimer : I do not own the Covenant or anything related to the movie. I only own the plot. Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter one: A frosty return

The rain was pouring as she arrived in front of Spencer dormitory. The pain increases by the minutes, the future to dark for her to see. She hated her circumstances, the fact that she had to return to Ipswich! She hated her mother for forcing her to come back, she missed her father who let her go with a sad smile. She sighed before she got out of the car, the rain in her face.

She knew her dorm room, she had been there before. This time she requested to be alone, of course her mother had to pay extra. She had her hood up, no one could see her face, but tongues were already waging. Whispers of questions " Who is she?" " Is that really her?" " Why is she back" She ignored them all, walking gracefully to her dorm and locking it.

She looked herself in the bathroom mirror. She had emerald green eyes, midnight black hair and skin the color of ivory. She hasn't changed much since the last time she was here. Except the fact that she hated Ipswich now, it was no longer her home, it was her personal hell.

Outside, the whispers didn't stop. Kate was listening to a group of girls talking and shook her head.

" Kate have you heard?" Sarah asked.

" About what?" she replied

. " The new girl" Sarah continued.

" What new girl?" Pogue asked.

" A girl called Sophia Matthieu" Sarah continued. Pogue raised his eyebrows and chuckled. Both Kate and Sarah exchanged confused looks. Caleb joined the group and asked what was going on.

" Sophia's back" Pogue answered. Caleb smiled and shook his head.

" Does Reid know" Caleb asked. Pogue shrugged. Now the girls were really interested.

" Sophia had a huge crush on Reid, she use to tail him everywhere. It was kinda cute"

Pogue filled the girls in. Just at that moment Reid joined the increasing group.

" What's up people" Reid asked. Caleb and Pogue just smiled and patted him on the back. " What's going on" he continued asking.

" Sophia's back" Kate answered the bewildered Reid. He's jaw dropped and shook his head. " Oh shit" he cursed.

" Relax Reid, she might have gotten over you. Or perhaps she even hates you. You did reject her" Caleb reminded. Reid sighed and bit his lip, this is going to be a fun semester he thought bitterly.

" Has anyone seen Tyler?" Pogue asked.

She heard a knock on her door, she chose to ignore it. It was probably someone who was curious to know who she was. She sighed and picked up her books, she had class in 15 minutes. The knocking continued.

"Qui est-il ?" she said. "This isn't France, you know" the voice from behind the door answered. " Let me in Sophie, or I'll just go to the provost and ask for the key" She didn't answer him nor did she open the door. " I bought you cupcakes" he added. She smiled and opened the door to find the charming Tyler Simms with a box of cupcakes.

" Wow" he said as he entered the room. " France did you a lot of good Sophie, you're stunning" Tyler continued.

" Thank you" Sophia replied with a slight French accent. " It's been awhile since anyone called me that, in Paris people call me Ava"

" Do you want me to call you Ava?" Tyler asked. Sophia laughed gently. " No, I'm in Ipswich now, so Sophia it is"

" Come on we've got class in 5 minutes" Tyler said. Sophia had a feeling she was going to have classes with the sons of Ipswich, her mother still dreams that one day Sophia would catch the eye of a son of Ipswich.

" How's Caleb and Pogue?" Sophia asked as they made their way to class. Tyler told her everything except about Chase Collins though. " You're not going to ask about Reid" Tyler asked. He immediately regretted asking her that. She stopped and her green eyes filled with pain.

# Flash back #

Five years ago.

It was Valentines Day and every year the Garwin's would have a party. Music was loud and people were dancing. In the corner was a petite girl who looked a little awkward. Her dark hair a startling contrast to her pale skin, her green eyes were intense. She was holding a handmade valentines card. She was waiting to give her card to him, the card symbolizing her heart. She was in love and at such a tender age. She saw him walk in with the others. She smiled and walked up to him.

" Reid this is for you" Sophia said. Reid simply looked at her appalled. And laughed really really loud in front of all the guests. Sophia looked around as people began to snicker. Her mother looked at her and pulled her away, the card fell to the ground. Unread. Sophia felt so small, so useless. In the car, her mother ranted on how Sophia has embarrassed her, not caring that Sophia's heart was broken. And it was beyond repair. She couldn't cry, the pain was too much for her tiny body to understand. It numbed her.

She ran to her room, packed her things, called her father, wrote a letter to her mother and was out of the door in 2 hours. She never looked back. Her heart was torn apart and there was nothing left for her.

# Flash back ends #

" We're going to be late for class" Was all Sophia said. I've changed she though to herself, I'm no longer that simpering little girl. As they stood in front of the classroom door. Her heart decided to do a somersault.

" Are you ready?" Tyler asked. She smiled and straightened herself up, and exhaled loudly.

" Ready as I'll ever be"

Inside everyone was talking about Sophia and looking at Reid which made him even more annoyed. " Where the hell is Tyler?" he hissed to Pogue who was sitting next to him. Pogue shrugged. The door opened and Tyler entered with a petite brunette. She looked like a pixie. She smiled at Mr. Brown and gave him a slip. Her smile was mesmerizing.

" It's good to have you back Miss Matthieu" Mr. Brown said. Reid couldn't believe it, the pixie was Sophia! Irritating valentine Sophia. Five years in Paris can really change a person.

" You can sit next to Miss Jones" Mr. Brown continued. Fate was with or against Reid, he wasn't sure because she was going to sit in front of him. As she made her way to her seat, she didn't once look at him.

Reid hasn't stopped looking at her since she entered. She sat in front of Tyler, which gave him a better view of her. She smiled at Mary who introduced herself. " I'm Kate, and this is Sarah" Kate said. Sophia replied and her voice was so different, so foreign to Reid. " Oh, we know who you are" Sarah added. Sophia simply smiled.

" Excuse me class, the provost would like a word with me" Mr. Brown said.

" It's good to have you back Sophia" Caleb said.

" Thank you Caleb, you were always a dear" She answered looking at him.

" You have changed a lot Soph" Pogue continued

" So have you. The long hair suits you quite well Pogue" She cheerfully replied. Seconds ticked away. Reid kept on staring at her, her replies were soft, and her movements gentle, and everything she did dazzled him. As he assessed her, he saw something.

" Do you have a tattoo?" Reid asked stunned. Sophia stiffened both at his question and by the fact that he was talking to her. She looked at him with eyes so cold and said.

" I don't see how that concerns you, _Mr. Garwin_"

The rest chuckled. Sophia sat stiffly in her seat, Reid was fuming in his. Both were thinking of each other but in different contexts. Sophia was planning his demise, Reid was planning to get her in his bed. So the battle begins.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reason

Sophia decided to wait to the Sons of Ipswich to leave before she got up, seeing Reid almost undid her

Disclaimer : I do not own the Covenant or anything related to the movie. I only own the plot. Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter two: The Reason

Sophia decided to wait for the Sons of Ipswich to leave before she got up, seeing Reid almost undid her. He still sent shivers down her spine. Kate and Sarah asked her to join them and she said later perhaps. Her answer so refined. As they left she pretended to find something in her bag. She felt his breath on her neck, " I'll have you soon enough Sophie" Reid whispered in her ear. His voice so seductive. She didn't dare move, too afraid she would see his dazzling blue eyes.

She waited for him to leave before she packed her things. He still had the power to reduce her to a little girl. Her heart has yet to stop doing somersaults, she tried to ignore him. But the more she did, the stronger the memories become, more vivid.

She collapsed on her bed and tried to rest. Again a knocking disturbed her, hoping it was Tyler with more cupcakes, she swung open the door to find Reid. Smiling and looking at her up and down.

" How do you know which dorm I'm in?" She hissed. His smile turned to a smirk. He entered her room without her consent.

" These are for you" He said as he handed her lilies. Sophia looked confused and stared at Reid trying to figure all this out. " You smell like lilies" He continued and left.

Tyler was waiting for him in the hummer. Reid was in the best of moods. He'll have her soon enough, behind all that cold façade was the little girl with green eyes that worshipped him. He was confident that she will be his.

" Why do you think the mothers want us tonight?" Tyler asks Reid.

" I have no idea, but it smells like trouble" Reid answered

That night.

" You boys must be wondering why we've called you here" Mrs. Danvers announced. The boys were all seated close to each other.

" All of you have ascended and thus the temptation is there." Mrs.Simms added

" And because of that you need to find your mate" Mrs. Parry continued.

" Especially you Reid, you use your powers more than the three of them combined!" Mrs. Garwin said.

" I already have Sarah and she knows of everything. I already found my mate" Caleb said happily looking at Sarah who sat next to Kate.

" And I have Kate" Pogue answered back smiling.

" That leaves Tyler and Reid. You both must secure a mate to ensure that the Ipswich line does not end" Mrs. Simms told the two single sons of Ipswich.

" You know I worry about you Reid! You have girls but just for fun. I want a decent girl, not some five dollar hooker you found on campus" Mrs. Garwin said exasperated.

" Don't worry mother, I found just the girl" Reid replied and kiss his mother's hand.

" Really?" She asked her son. " Well then I hope to be introduced to her this Saturday night." She continued.

" Cool, she'll be there" Reid replied with a smile. " Now I just have to win her over" he added and left the room.

" Anyone like to elaborate?" Mrs. Parry asked. Everyone kept silent and the mothers simply left it at that.

Back in his dorm room, Reid took out his hand phone and dialed. The ringing continues.

" Hello beautiful" Reid said as she answered.

" How the hell did you get my number" Sophia said.

" What are you wearing?" He continued ignoring her question.

" What do you want Reid?" She said

" You next to me, naked preferably" Reid suggested.

" You are a P.I.G Reid Garwin!" Sophia hissed.

" Your pale skin would illuminate on my black satin sheets baby" He said seducing her

Sophia could imagine it, she closed her eyes, hating him even more. He is the only person in the word who could render her speechless. She could almost feel his caress.

" I hate you" She replied.

" Stop fighting me Sophie, you know your mine. If you really did hate me, you would have hung up when you heard my voice" He replied.

" Goodnight Reid." Sophia answered. She was too tired to talk and she was afraid she would give him the upper hand.

" Goodnight Sophia, dream of me" Reid said as they both hung up. He chuckled, she's losing the battle.

Morning came too soon for Sophia, she had classes with Reid! Thank God today is Friday. But unfortunately she had dinner with her mother tonight, it seems life in Ipswich is really beginning to be a torture.

As she opened her door, Tyler was waiting for her with a cup of black coffee. " Thank you Tyler" She said grateful for him. " Rough night?" he asked. Somehow she felt like he knew Reid had called her and caused her to dream of him.

" How'd you guess?" Sophia asked weakly. " Reid hasn't stopped talking about you" Tyler added.

Class was unbearable! Sophia could literally feel Reid's eyes on her the whole entire time. She tried to concentrate but all she could think of was his baby blue eyes. Damn the man! When the bell rang, Sophia all but ran out of the class room.

" Sophia looks tense" Caleb noted and looked at Reid, who just shrugged. Back in her room Sophia had to get ready to have dinner with her mother. Tonight is going to be painful she thought to herself.

She was almost out of the dormitory as Kate and Sarah caught up with her. Sophia wore a black turtle neck sweater and black slacks with black boots. She looked like a Parisian model.

" Where you headed Soph?" Kate asked. " Dinner with my mother" She replied and quickly made her way to her silver R8 Audi. Pogue whistled as he saw the car. " Hot ride Soph" he shouted. She looked back and shouted " I like the speed"

Castle hill manor. IT stood dominantly, old and great. The manor was a symbol of wealth and god knows my mother loved wealth, she loves money more than me. I'm sure of it, and I know she's only using me to climb the ladder of the social circle in Ipswich.

" Sophia, you look so beautiful" She said in awe. " Come have dinner with us" She continued. My stepfather is a tall, handsome man for his age, he's in his mid-forties. Mother talked non stop about Ipswich, things I really didn't care much about.

" oh yes, tomorrow we have a party to attend. At the Garwin's" Mother said with a smile. Shit I thought to myself! I know I cant get out of this. Yes, my own personal hell. That night Sophia dreamt about a party at the Garwin's but it soon turned to a nightmare as the past caught up.


	3. Chapter 3: Possession

Dress after dress was tossed on the bed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything related to the movie. I only own the plot. Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter three: Possession

Dress after dress was tossed on the bed. Strapless dresses, halter neck dresses, corset dresses, plunging neck line dresses, full length, short length. It took Sophia two hours to pick the right dress, and another hour to choose her shoes and another hour to get her hair and make up ready.

" You look wonderful Sophia" her mother gushed. Her stepfather merely smiled. Sophia was panicked. She wanted to knock Reid off his socks. She took great care to look the way she did.

Upon arrival, a butler would announce the guests. " Mr. and Mrs. Ashford with Miss Sophia Matthieu" He announced.

Reid had his eyes on her, now he really had to have her. She wore a black corseted top with a red skirt that showed off her pale legs. She wore open toe heels, that made her even more attractive but what made her sexy was her make up, she did a Smokey eye effect and her lips just glossed.

Reid made a bee line for her. Sophia was just about to head for the bar when he caught up with her. He seized her arm and pulled her close to him, " Shall we dance?" he asked as he walked her to the dance floor. " Do I have a choice?" she hissed sarcastically.

As they danced, Mrs. Garwin looked at them and smiled. He kept his promise she thought to herself. Mrs. Garwin then took Mr. Garwin and headed towards the Ashfords. They were talking about the handsome couple dancing.

As the song ended, Reid guided Sophia to their respective parents. Mrs. Ashford looked so proud. Mrs. Garwin on the other hand looked relieved.

" Mother, may I introduce to you Sophia Ava Matthieu. My future wife" Reid said. Sophia gasped. Both Mrs. Garwin and Mrs. Ashford gushed and started talking about engagement parties. They didn't want the opportunity to pass them, both for different reasons. The parents were both happily planning, no one saw the distress on Sophia's face.

She pinched Reid to get his attention. He took her outside for some fresh air. Knowing that they were alone she slapped him. " I deserve that" He said as he touched his face. She was breathing heavily. She wanted to cry but again her body refused it, instead going numb.

" Ermm, are we interrupting?" Caleb asked as he and Sarah came near them.

" Not at all Caleb" Reid answered.

" Your mother is asking for you and Sophia" Caleb continued.

Reid slid his arm around Sophia's waist and guided her back into the ballroom. " You're mine Sophia" He whispered. " I wont hurt you. I swear" He continued.

Mrs. Garwin told them to stand at the top of the stairs. Reid handed Sophia a glass of champagne. " Don't drink it just yet, baby" he whispered, his arms never left her waist. Sophia looked into his blue eyes, so seducing, so tempting. She hated herself for being so weak. She never got over him, she was always in love with him.

" Is it just me or has Sophia turned a shade paler?" Kate asked.

" She looks scared shitless" Pogue added.

" What's going on?" Sarah asked.

" No idea but Reid seems happy, I can actually feel it" Caleb said.

"I hope nothing bad is going to happened" Tyler said.

They all looked up to the two contrasting people on the top stair. She was pale with raven dark hair and intense green eyes. He was pale with blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. They made a beautiful couple. She fit him like a glove her petite body complimenting his tall lithe body.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce the engagement of my son Reid Garwin to Sophia Matthieu" Mrs. Garwin announced to her guests. " Let us toast to their future" she continued. Everyone raised their glass and toasted the newly engaged couple. Reid sipped his champagne, Sophia gulped hers down. " I need another one" She said. " Maybe later baby" Reid said with a smile. " I want you sober for now. I mean you have to be at your best behavior" He continued.

" This is moving too fast Reid." Sophia said, her eyes pleading.

" I wont hurt you Sophia" Reid said he was concerned now. Sophia kept shaking her head.

" Did I hurt you that bad?" he asked. Sophia didn't say a word, she just detangled herself from him and made her way to the outside bar. " Tequila shots and don't stop until I'm wasted you hear" she said and started downing them. By the time Sarah and Kate found her she was singing part time lover by Stevie wonder.

" Look it's Kate and Sarah, come have shots with me" Sophia said her balance was way off and almost fell. Kate and Sarah looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. " I'll go find Reid, you make sure she doesn't drink anymore" Kate told Sarah.

Sophia ordered more but Sarah stopped her. " Honey, I think you've had enough to drink for tonight" Sarah said softly. " But Sarah, I'm engaged to be married with the man who broke my heart, the one that embarrassed in front of all those people" Sophia slurred the words.

" Sophia enough drinking" Caleb said his voice full of authority. " You were always nice Caleb" She added. " Where did I go wrong? What did I do to deserve this?" Sophia asked to no one in particular.

" Sophia" Reid said his voice velvet over steel. He was pissed, big time. Sophia stood up and almost fell down if Caleb didn't catch her. Reid took her in his arms and carried her away.

"Where are you taking me Mr. Garwin?" Sophia asked, not noticing that Reid was really angry. He didn't stop walking, he went the stairs two at a time and that made her so dizzy. "Stop, my head hurts" She whispered.

Reid finally did stop and lay her down. So soft she thought, when she opened her eyes she realized that she was on a bed. With BLACK SATIN SHEETS!


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

The moment she opened her eyes she knew she wasn't in her dorm room or the guest room at her mother's house

Disclaimer : I do not own the Covenant or anything related to the movie. I only own the plot. Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter four: Changes.

The moment she opened her eyes she knew she wasn't in her dorm room or the guest room at her mother's house. She looked down and to her dismay she was wearing a men's t-shirt. She tried to remember last night's events and only remembered downing one too many tequila. Her head still felt very light, thank goodness the drapes were closed. She sighed and decided to lie back down. She was starting to drift back to sleep when he whispered in her ear " Wakey wakey sleeping beauty"

" Tell me last night never happened! Lie to me if you have too. Tell me we are not engaged" Sophia said hurriedly. Reid simply touched her face gently, tracing the contours of her face. Her skin so soft, he couldn't stop touching her, he was right her skin did illuminate against his satin sheets. " You look like you belong on my bed Sophia" He whispered.

The words seem to anger her. She sat up and began to frantically find her clothes. Reid just looked on, she was running around his room to find anything that belonged to her. Her purse, her shoes, her dress all gone, she cursed him under her breath. " Where are my things?" she asked calmly.

" You don't remember?" he asked innocently. Sophia looked shaken to the core, " You ripped your clothes off, and threw your shoes trying to undress yourself last night. Tell me you remember what happened next" he added with a look of triumph. Sophia fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

" Hey, hey" he said as he held her in his arms, she felt so frail. " I was kidding, nothing happened. I took you here, I was going to give you the lecture of your life but you managed to pass out" Reid said trying to comfort her. He played with her hair, he felt her tears on his arm.

" Why are you crying? Nothing happened I swear" Reid said desperate to subdue her. " I need to go home" She said, her voice barely a whisper. " I'll go get you're your clothes" He said was out the door. Sophia felt sick to her stomach, this is worse than that time in Monte Carlo.

Reid drove her back to the dorms thankfully her long coat covered her completely. The drive home was awkward, they both didn't say anything. Too preoccupied with thoughts in their minds. " I'll call you" Sophia whispered. " What does that mean Sophie?" Reid asked irritated. " I need time Reid, please" Sophia begged. " Fine, if you don't call by four, I'm coming over" Reid said as she exited his car.

He was frustrated, he had her but only in name. He went to the only place he knew he'd relax, Nicky's. She on the other hand stayed in the shower for over an hour, trying to cleanse him from her body. She curled herself into a ball and finally surrendered to her tears.

She wasn't sure if she forgot to lock her but Tyler was standing in front of her with a sad smile on his face. " Need a shoulder to cry on?" he said and she cried even harder. " It can't be that bad?" Tyler said. " I'm engaged to the man who nearly destroyed me! No one knows the pain I went through, what I did to erase him from my mind, finally when I started to move on, I'm pulled back to hell" She screamed. " I'm going to marry the devil incarnate!" she continued almost to the point of hysterics. " Well, at least you'll have a great party" Tyler said meekly. Sophia had to laugh, why couldn't I marry him instead? She sighed. " Come on, life goes on. Don't let it get you down" Tyler added

" You're right. If I'm going to hell I might as well enjoy the ride" She said " So where are you taking me?" Sophia added. " ermmm Nicky's?" Tyler said unsure. " ok sounds cool" She said and got dress. She wore a halter neck and a gypsy skirt along with Grecian sandals.

" I'll drive" she said as they went to find her Audi. " You don't even know where it is" Tyler said concerned. " You'll tell me" she said cheerfully. As they entered Nicky's, Sophia immediately saw Reid was at the pool table and there was a group of girls who were obviously trying to vie for his attention. " you want to go to Reid?" Tyler asked. "No, let's just join Sarah and Kate" Sophia said and hurried to the girls. " Feeling any better Soph?" Sarah asked. " What exactly happened after the announcement?" Sophia asked. After the girls told her, she apologized over and over again.

Reid looked around and he saw her. Her face looked sad, even when she smiled, he wanted to see her really smile. He finished his game and joined the group. He took a seat next to Sophia, she immediately stiffened. "Sophia, I don't bite" he said gently. She relaxed her stance, and smiled. "Now, how about a drink? And no more tequila shots" Reid said making Sophia blush. "A beer would be good" Sophia finally answered back.

Slowly Sophia let down her guard, making jokes and just having fun. "I'll call you tonight?" Reid asked as he walked her to her car. "Sure, just don't be too late" Sophia said and gave him a light kiss. Reid was satisfied for now.

The relationship blossomed within three weeks; Sophia trusted Reid and was comfortable with him. Life was beginning to look up for Sophia, maybe just maybe being engaged to Reid wasn't such a bad idea after all. Or so she thought. After a month, she began to feel Reid distancing himself, spending less time with her, rarely showing affection, only in front of the boys or the parents.

It was the anniversary of their engagement, feeling nostalgic Sophia wrote him a card. She heard moaning and she was shocked, maybe it was Tyler. She opened the door and saw Reid onto of a naked girl, Sophia was to numb to scream she merely left. Over and over, he has hurt me. She drove to her mother's house.

" The engagement is off" Sophia yelled to her mother. " I will not let myself be hurt again and again just because you want to climb the social ladder!" She continued. " I know someone who can help" Sophia turned around to face Mr. and Mrs. Garwin. "You can see her tomorrow" She continued her face full of sorrow. Sophia was trapped. There was no way out.


	5. Chapter 5: Retribution

Sophia has never felt so insulted in her life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything related to the movie. I only own the plot. Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter five: Retribution

Sophia has never felt so insulted in her life! They sent her to therapy! To deal with her selfishness, her dependency towards Reid, and some other bull shit about being superior and inferior. Sophia felt like screaming, shouting, and just throwing things preferably throw Reid off a cliff! Anger never went well with Sophia it made her completely different. Walking down the stairs she met up with Pogue, " How was it?" he asked. Pogue was always kind and it hurt knowing that everyone knew. "Fine. Everyone knows huh" Sophia asked. And sadly continued her walk down.

There was a man leaning on her dorm door, girls were gawking. He was tall, lean, with the eyes the color of violets and the hair of a Grecian God, his face looked like he was carved, his jaw was firm. He was Julian Dumas. As Sophia approached him, he looked up and smiled. Tenderly he kissed her hand. They were drawing a crowd. Pogue and Kate looked at them with open confusion, Caleb knew this would end badly, Sarah was happy to see Sophia happy. Tyler was shocked, Reid was beyond pissed.

They watched as the mysterious man guided Sophia outside. Reid was making his way towards them when Caleb stopped him. " Don't jump to conclusions" Caleb said. So Reid watched as his pixie was walking out with a God. Suddenly she broke into a run and hugged the man waiting for her outside. The group was standing next to Julian now. " My name is Julian, and that is Monsieur Matthieu" Julian said as they approached him.

" Papa, I missed you so much" Sophia cried. " I've come to take you home" He answered with a smile. Sophia looked sad. " I cant" She answered.

" I needed you three weeks ago. Now it's too late. I'm engaged, to the man who nearly destroyed me." She laughed humorlessly. " I just finished therapy, it seems I am the root cause of his infidelity, I am greedy and selfish. I think too much of myself"

" We can leave tonight." Her father urged.

" You don't understand, mother would chase me and force me back and demand full custody. I'll end up married to him nevertheless and he'll hate me for running away. Daddy, he told me he wouldn't hurt me but he did. He told me he loves me, how is it that loves hurts this much? He told me I would learn to love him! How can I love without a heart? There is nothing left, just an empty void! Over and over I let him hurt me."

" I can help Cherie" Her father added frantic to help his daughter.

" I was cursed the day I was born. Curse to love a beast of a man who confuses love with lust. Curse to never be happy, to live a lie, cursed that I was weak enough to admit that I love him" She said hopelessly her tiny body shaking with rage.

" Monsieur Matthieu. I'm Reid Garwin" Reid introduced himself, shaking hands and holding Sophia by the waist. Sophia struggled but he held a firm grip. "I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight? Just a small gathering" Reid said like the perfect gentlemen.

"Please come papa" Sophia requested. " Of course, I came here to spend time with my princess." He said tenderly to his daughter. He kissed her cheeks before he left. Sophia said something in French for Julian, he understood and smiled. She struggled out of Reid's grip. " I'll be there tonight. Now leave me alone" She hissed her eyes blazing with anger. She walked off not looking at anyone.

" Why did you have to hurt her again Reid?" Pogue asked before he and Kate walked off to catch up with Sophia. Caleb just shook his head. " You understand don't you baby boy?" Reid asked Tyler. " Yeah, I do." Tyler answered, and he really did understand. Reid was scared, he really fell hard for her and it scared the shit out of him. He never had any responsibility.

Back in Ipswich requires a lot of dresses and gowns. For family dinners, parties, balls, and other ridiculous events that forces people to dress up. That night Sophia didn't waste her time with her dress, hair nor make up. Keeping a bare minimum. Julian scrutinized her and gave her a look of disbelief.

"I'm going for the virginal look" She said with a smirk. Her hair was left as it always was, long and wavy, her make up just emphasizing her lips. She wore long dangling diamond earrings and of course her engagement ring. Sophia was tempted to leave it but she knew Reid would kick up a fuss.

"Did you bring it?" Sophia asked as they entered the limo. Julian took out a flask and a pack of cigarettes. " I don't think you should be drinking out of a flask nor smoking" He father said gently. " Papa. We're going to have dinner with my cheating fiancée, his whore, your ex wife/ my mother, and people I have to live with for the rest of my life" She said clarifying herself. " Don't get caught" Her father cautioned.

Before entering Sophia took a huge gulp from the flask and popped a mint in her mouth. As she looked inside she saw Tyler looking at her with a worried look on his pretty face. Tonight will be a barrel of fun. As she linked her arms towards her father and Julian and walked into the Garwin mansion.

" Let the games begin" She whispered with a gleam in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth, facades and passion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything related to the movie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything related to the movie. I only own the plot. Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter six: Truth, Façades, and Passion

Mr. and Mrs. Garwin were at the door greeting their guests. "Monsieur Matthieu, it's a pleasure to have you with us tonight" Mrs. Garwin said as she greeted us. "You look absolutely divine Sophia" She added. "And you must be the mysterious Julian" He continued slyly. They continued walking until they saw Mr. and Mrs. Ashford.

"Vivian, you look beautiful tonight" Monsieur Matthieu said and he shook Mr. Ashford's hand. Vivian was still in shock and glared at her daughter who ignored her completely. "Monsieur Matthieu, I'd like to introduce you to my friends" Reid said. Reid introduced him to the sons of Ipswich, Kate and Sarah. Sophia was aloof the whole time, almost dead in Reid's arms.

"You look like an angel tonight" Reid said softly in her Sophia's ear. She only gave him a fake smile. From the corner of Sophia's eyes she saw the cheap blonde who was probably his latest toy. "Jessica, what are you doing here?" he asked genuinely surprised. "I thought I'd surprise you" She answered purring her words. Sophia took the opportunity to find Julian.

She dragged him to the patio. "Please tell me you have a surprise for me" She said. And he did. A joint. She lit up and let herself feel the high. "Are you smoking pot?" Tyler asked. Sophia smiled and motioned him to come closer. "Julian let me introduce you to the nicest, kindest, and charming and he doesn't choose sides either. The wonderful Tyler Simms" Sophia said with a wave of her arm. "Don't be such a wet blanket. He's in there with his fuck buddy and I have to smile and act like it's all good" She added.

"Don't worry; it's still the early stages. She's still harmless" Julian said as he walked pass Tyler.

Somehow Tyler made it his task to cover up the fact that Sophia was high as a kite. He sat next to her during dinner and somehow his plan turned bad. Sophia kept leaning towards him whispering. Almost flirting. Caleb saw and was giving Tyler hard looks. Sophia was smiling and happily chatting with everyone. No one noticed her bloodshot eyes nor the fact that she was almost too carefree.

Reid walked her out oblivious that she kept biting her lips and smiling. "I'll call you later" He said. She laughed out loud and touched his face while biting her lips "Don't bother, I wont pick up asshole" She said with a smile and took a seat in the limo.

Reid stood there taken aback by Sophia's sudden change. Something was up and he's going to find out what. He stormed back in and tried to find Tyler, when he did "What the hell is going on?" he said, his voice a pitch higher. Everyone looked at Tyler, who was tired from playing both sides and just said "Beats me"

The next day, Sophia was already seated in class. True to her word, she didn't pick up any of Reid's calls or reply any of his messages. Reid wasn't use to being spurned. "Where's your phone?" Reid asked hi voice tight. "I left it in my dorm, I think" She answered innocently. "Don't have much use for it" She added. "What about communicating with your fiancée?" Reid asked clearly annoyed. "Who?" she asked "Oh right. You" She added. She shrugged. The whole time the others were listening in. Before Reid could continue Mr. Brown entered. Below Sophia was Jessica Burton, Reid's latest fuck. She kept gossiping with her friend. Sophia was so close to throwing her book on Jessica's head. "Miss Burton, perhaps you would like to tell the class who your essay is about and why" Mr. Brown said calmly.

Next to Sophia Reid was fuming. He had no right to be though, she's the one hurt. "I haven't decided yet" she answered. Too busy with Reid! Sophia thought bitterly. "And what about you Miss Matthieu?" Mr. Brown continued.

"I decided to write about Martin Luther king Jr. His dream speech captured a nation, although no changes were immediately made, the impact still lingers today. He called out for freedom in every sense of the word. Freedom to live the life you choose" Sophia said full of passion. "I look forward to reading your essay Miss Matthieu" Mr. Brown said with a smile. Her little speech touched Tyler, he knew what she meant. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be able to live her life, her own path.

As class ended, Sarah came up to Sophia. "Caleb is having a get together at his house. A pool party tomorrow. You'll be there right?" She asked hoping for a positive answer. "Sure. I'll be there but I'll be bringing Julian. He leaves Friday morning." She said. "Oh, just a fair warning Jessica is going to be there" Sarah said with an apologetic look.

"We need to talk" Reid Said.

"Drop dead Garwin" Sophia answered.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. It's just that I couldn't help myself and having you go through therapy was really not my idea. I get it, I'm an asshole. But I just messed up once" Reid explained. "I know you still love me" he added.

"You talk of love so easily! Love and lust are entirely different, your whole life is lived through lust. Lust for women, for money, for power, for control. Remember one thing Reid, lust is a sin for a reason. You are too caught up in your own little web of lies and desire, that you forgot about the little people you hurt along the way. You think a simple sorry can erase the pain? Think again. You've hurt me Reid in more ways than you can imagine. I've been through hell and back again. There is no chance I'm going through it again." She said and left him there to think about her words.

What did I do to her? What happened in Paris? How much pain was she in? Is she strong enough to forgive me? Reid kept asking those questions over and over again in his mind. "I'll win you back" Reid said, a promise to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Intoxicated Temptation

The sons of Ipswich decided to have drinks at Nicky's

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything related to the movie. I only own the plot. Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter seven : Intoxicated Temptation

The sons of Ipswich decided to have drinks at Nicky's. Reid and Tyler were playing pool against Caleb and Pogue. The music was playing loud and the atmosphere was electric. The boys were having fun. When Tyler's phone rang,

"Hey baby boy, wanna join me and Julian for some drinks?" She said. "Sophia?" Tyler asked. "Of course silly" She said with a giggle. "Shouldn't you be talking to Reid?" He asked. "Oh shit! Is he there? Don't tell him. Come on Tyler! Have some fun. I promise I wont bite" she slurred. "We are at the Primrose hotel room number 401" She said before she hung up. Tyler had no idea what to do, he looked at Reid and felt guilty. What the hell is Sophia playing at? Tyler thought to himself.

" Guys, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later" Tyler said. "Where you headed to baby boy?" Reid asked. "Somewhere, look I'll call you later" Tyler said and went out before they asked more questions.

As he arrived, Tyler could hear music not just any music, disco music. Sophia sure has weird taste in music. Julian opened the door, every time Tyler looks at him his self esteem just takes a hit. "Come on in" Julian said. Tyler saw that Sophia was wearing a dress, a blue billowy with an empire waist. She looked like she was going to a club or dinner.

"Hey Tyler boo. Come join us for some drinks. We have Jack Daniels, Vodka, Malibu, Gin, and my personal favorite tequila!" Sophia said her face was red, her eyes bloodshot and her smile was much too happy.

"Why am I here?" Tyler asked. "Oh, I was drunk dialing! I knew if I drunk dialed Reid I would soooo get into trouble! He's just a sore." Sophia replied. Yes, she was defiantly drunk Tyler thought then a realization hit. "Tomorrow we have school" He said

"Don't worry, I've done this before" She explained while dancing to the music. She was singing along to the song, dancing and having fun. Tyler has never seen her like this before. Tyler was sitting next to Julian who was looking at Sophia with a gentle look on his face.

"Your friend Reid doesn't appreciate the gift he has been given. Sophia is a rare individual, she'd rather hurt herself that hurt him" Julian said. Sophia continued dancing and even made the volume higher. "It's my song!" she exclaimed. Julian grinned "Now the fun begins" Julian told Tyler who hasn't stopped looking at Sophia.

Sophia was in a trance, her right hand holding a class of whiskey and her left hand holding a cigarette. She had her lips pouted and headed towards Tyler. "Do you know this song?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer she sat on his lap and sang it to him, the words were all dirty talk.

"Don't worry Tyler, you're not part of my plan. I like you, you're nice and I feel comfortable with you" Sophia said. She jumped up put the song on repeat and sang the song again only this time she duet with Julian.

"Tyler, did you know when I first came to Paris I was a total mess? Julian helped me through it all. He has been there for me through my darkest days. And now because of a twist of fate, I'll lose him. I may never see him again after my wedding. The man who taught me that life IS worth living no matter how bleak the situation is. Instead now I have Reid! He doesn't even hold a candle next to Julian" Sophia said.

"I'd marry him if he wasn't gay" She added. Tyler was dumbstruck. "You're gay?" he asked not believing them. "We all thought he was your ex boyfriend" Tyler explained to Sophia. That made them both laugh. "Julian has a boyfriend in Paris, his name is Marcus" Sophia answered back. "So Reid is jealous of me?" Julian asked, "Yea, pretty much. He hates you because you guys look good together and you make her laugh" Tyler explained.

As the night went on, Sophia drank and drank until she passed out. "Bring her black coffee and two aspirins" Julian told Tyler who was sober. As he drove home, all he could think about was Sophia. He knew it was wrong but how can anybody not think about her.

The next day, Sophia was already in her seat. Her hands covering her face, her hair was messy and her face was pale. "Good morning Sophia" Caleb greeted her. "Morning Caleb, care to lower your voice a pitch or two" She answered grumpily. "Are you hung over?" Sarah asked. Before she could answer Reid sat down next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked. Tyler came with a cup of coffee and said "Maybe you shouldn't have had that last shot" Sophia groaned. "I should seriously stop drunk dialing people!" she said

"Is there something your not telling me?" Reid asked clearly jealous of Tyler. "I was drunk last night, I invited Tyler to join me and Julian. Nothing happened" Sophia answered. "Why didn't you call me?" Reid asked. "Because, you cheated on me, made me go through therapy and I was pissed out with you." She calmly answered. "Don't be angry at Tyler, I forced him to go."

"This is not you Sophia" Reid said with fear in his eyes. "You don't know who I really am" She fought back. "Sophia are you ever going to forgive me?" Reid asked desperation in his voice. "One chance Reid but I'm going to make it hard for you" She said.

"If all goes well, I'll be back on your black satin sheets, willingly" Sophia whispered. "Oh and by making it hard, I mean in every sense of the word." She added. Sophia can be such a tease. And later at the pool party she's going to show him how much of a tease she can be.

"You are pure evil" Julian said to Sophia who was busy choosing her swimwear. "Julian, it's time he starts playing my game with my rules. It'll be beneficial to both of us, I get him, and he gets me" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Should I wear sexy punk?" she asked it was a swimsuit with a chain connecting the top to the bottom. "How about bikini white?" she asked again. "A lil bit of safari?" she added. On and on she try to choose, when she finally picked one, Julian was wishing Reid all the luck in the world.

"What do you think?" She asked. "I think, Reid is going to flip. You are asking for trouble" Julian said.


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

As instructed by Julian Sophia wore a tunic over her swimwear

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything related to the movie. I only own the plot. Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter eight : Homecoming

As instructed by Julian Sophia wore a tunic over her swimwear. "Maybe, I shouldn't be here. I mean you cause enough of a stir without me" Julian said. "Seriously, I don't even know why you love the guy, he wears baggy jeans!" Julian continued. "It's what's underneath that I'm interested in" Sophia replied. "People around here seem to think that you have the personality of a saint. Little do they know what goes on in your little perverted head" Julian said. "This way Julian, it's an indoor pool. Lightened up! Its men in Speedos! And if you don't like it we can leave early and just get wasted in your hotel room again" Sophia said.

Looking around, she saw that the sons of Ipswich were already in the pool along with Kate, Sarah, Jessica and some other people from school. "Come on in, the water's great" Pogue said. "We'll be joining in a minute" Sophia said. Instead Sophia headed to the bar. "Don't you think you should lay off the alcohol?" Julian asked. "It's not like I'm going swimming. I don't want to mess up my hair" She said. Before she could order her drink Julian carried her and threw her in the pool.

Reid swam right to her. "Are you ok?" Reid asked while holding her up. "I'm fine, I'm just going to have to kill Julian later" She said as she held on to Reid. "Since you're already in why don't you take your top off" Reid said. Smiling Sophia took off her tunic and she could see that Reid was shocked. And he liked what he saw but he wasn't sharing. "Put your top back on" Reid demanded. Ignoring him, Sophia swam over to Sarah and Kate. Reid saw the looks Sophia was getting from the male population including Tyler!

"Reid is seething" Kate said with a smile "nice suit" she added. "Nice tattoo" Sarah said as she saw the tattoo at back of Sophia's neck. Reid was behind her trying to hide her, "you are making a scene" Sophia said gently. "I'm making a scene? You're wearing a bikini!" Reid replied. "All the girls are wearing a bikini" Sophia added letting him hold her. "I don't care about the other girls" Reid said with clenched teeth. "I'm thirsty, I think I'm gna have a drink" she said and almost made it out if Reid didn't pull her back.

"Reid this is ridiculous, are you going to keep me in the pool forever?" Sophia asked. "No, just until everyone leaves" Reid said seriously. "Sorry to spoil your fun but you guys are very anti social" Caleb said as he and Sarah approached them. "Caleb, force Reid to let me go. I have a dinner to attend tonight." Sophia asked.

"Are we invited?" Pogue asked. "Well, you see, it's a farewell dinner for my father and Julian" Sophia said sheepishly. "But Julian invited me" Tyler said. Sophia's face turned sour, she scanned for Julian and shouted. "Just because he looks like a Bellamy boy doesn't mean he has to be there"

"Come on Soph, invite them" Tyler said with a sly grin. "I still have a video of you singing hot stuff" He added. "It starts at eight, and don't be late" Sophia said knowing she was defeated.

As Sophia climbed up "No wonder you tried to hide her" Caleb said to Reid.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" Julian asked in disbelief. "This afternoon didn't push him enough" Sophia remarked. Sophia was wearing a red one shoulder cutout side with a beaded motif. It showed too much skin in Julian's opinion. "Well if that dress doesn't push him, he must be made of stone. Remind me again why you want to push him?"

"To make him lose control, give him a taste of what it feels like not being able to dominate a situation" Sophia said as she put on perfume, dabbing at her wrist to last longer and behind her ears so that he won't be able to escape her scent.

"When we leave, will you be ok?" Julian asked

"I'll try to be" Sophia answered.

"Why do you love him? Because he was your first love?" Julian asked

"As painful this situation has been, I can't be with anyone else but him." Sophia replied.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he continued asking

"No, I don't. I keep letting him back in, I feel stupid sometimes. I mean no one has hurt me more than him and no one ever will. I keep telling myself there's light at the end of the tunnel, what if there isn't? How long can I stay strong? Am I just a pawn in his game? A pawn that fights back? Will he tire of me and just play around again? Will I ever find happiness?" Sophia stopped herself she was beginning to rant.

Reid was waiting for her downstairs at the lobby. She could feel his eyes following her every move. "I think I'm going to have to throw away your wardrobe. You didn't have anything that covers you?"

Dinner was pleasant, conversation was never short. Sophia kept glancing towards Julian feeling sad that her best friend was leaving when she needed him the most. Reid thought differently. "Thank God he leaves tomorrow" He whispered to Tyler. Reid was never use to having competition, girls just fell for him because of his wealth, and being a son of Ipswich. Due to his lack of charm he has his bad boy image to back him up.

Later that night Caleb woke up sweating. Someone was using and he knew for sure it wasn't anyone of them! Chase! He must be back, but why now? Everyone has ascended. He called Sarah to make sure she was ok, then Pogue, then Reid and Tyler. They were fine. Caleb wasn't satisfied something was wrong, very wrong.

Sophia was on her bed withering in pain. She tried to scream but her throat felt tight, she started crying, it made the pain worse. She saw a man, laughing and smiling. And he touched her face.

"Tell them I'm back. Tell them let the chase begins" He whispered sinisterly. She didn't hear the rest, she started to drown, in a sea of darkness.


End file.
